V
Kim Tae-hyung (김태형) known by his stage name, V''' (뷔) is a South Korean singer. He is a vocalist and member of BTS. History Taehyung was born in Daegu, South Korea. He is the oldest boy in his family. He has one younger sister named Kim Eon-jin and a younger brother Kim Jeong-gyu. He attended Korea Art School with Jimin and they graduated in 2014. BTS V-Jimin And NU'EST Ren, Graduating From Korea Art School Today As of April 2016, he has not continued his education at a university. At first, Taehyung's parents did not allow him to audition. However, he eventually received their permission to audition after asking them again. He was signed by Big Hit Entertainment and joined BTS as the sixth member after Jungkook. His addition to the group was kept a secret until their debut. Everyone was surprised by his teaser pictures, since BTS didn't announce him joining.Get to Know BTS: V He make their debut as actor in a historical drama entitled Hwarang: The Poet Warrior Youth as a supporting role. Update: BTS Member V Confirmed to Join Park Seo Joon and Go Ara in Historical Drama Discography See also: BTS Discography OSTs * It’s Definitely You from "Hwarang OST Part 2" (with Jin) (2017) Unofficial songs See also: BTS Unofficial songs * 4 O'CLOCK (네시) (with RM) (2017) Filmography Television series Variety shows Music shows Music videos Credits ◯ = Participates as writing/composer/producer, ✖ = Not participated as writing/composer/producer BTS Discography Awards and nominations Trivia *His nicknames are: TaeTae, Blank Tae *His zodiac sign is Capricorn *Taehyung's favourite number is 10 *He loves bright weather *V's favourite season is Fall *Taehyung's favourite colours are black, white and green. *His favourite foods are: any type of meat and Japchae. *Before he received his stage name, he had the choice of picking either Six, Lex, or V, and he chose V, because it stands for victory *He used to play the saxophone, since his dad said that a singer should play at least one instrument *V's favourite subject in school is Music *He speaks Korean, English and Japanese. He also said that he's learning Mandarin *He and Jimin used to be classmates in high school *V's role model is his dad who takes care of V and his siblings and listens to everything they say. *If he wasn't a performer he would be a saxophonist or a farmer. *He has a pet dog named SoonShim. *He used to posts pictures on Twitter under the name Vante, a photographer who inspired him, but these days he uses his full name. * He loves Panda Express. * He ranked 1st place in "The Most Handsome Faces of 2017". * V got a new adorable puppy named Yeontan/큰탄 in early 2018. * He is very socialble and he has a lot of friends who are also idols. Some example are: Baekhyun (EXO), Park Bo Gum (who supported him before he became successful) and more * People used to say he has 4D, called him 'alien', but Taehyung doesn't like it. *Taehyung posts pictures with his signature name '''Vante, a combination of V''' his stage name and '''Ante from his favourite photograher Ante Badzim. *V's voice is most distinguishable from other members for its deep, husky vocal range. *He almost debuted as a rapper in BTS rather than a vocalist. *He is known to BTS Armys for having a completely different person onstage compared to bring offstage. Family Tree References Gallery Category:Members Category:BTS Category:Maknae Line Category:Vocal Line Category:V Category:Kim Category:1995 Category:95